ENTRE NOSOTROS
by Tarah Zen
Summary: Amy ya no es la misma de siempre, Cream parece ser la unica que se da cuenta de ello, pero un accidente hace que todos se den cuenta, de que todo no estaba tan bien como ellos pensaban...
1. Chapter 1

**hola, ¿hay alguien hay? bueno, a quien le pueda interesar mi historia he de decirles que es mi primer fic SonAmy asi que no seais duros conmigo T.T... bueno soy nueva en esto... XD...**

**basta de chacharas... aquí el cap.**

Capitulo 1. El cambio de Amy.

Sonic corría con Amy en brazos, la eriza estaba inconsciente, pasaba a toda velocidad por Green hill zone, intentando encontrar un hospital, necesitaba encontrar un hospital.

– ¡por favor! Resiste, Amy – decía Sonic en suaves susurros, hasta que por fin, llego al hospital más cercano.

**FLASH-BACK:**

Solamente 60 minutos antes, estaban todo el sonic team (Sonic, Cream, Cosmo, Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, Amy, y Shadow) en el taller de Tails. Knuckles, Shadow y Rouge estaban viendo tv en la sala, Cosmo acababa de llegar de la tienda con pastelillos, Tails estaba haciéndole modificaciones nuevas al Tornado X y Sonic estaba ayudándole, pasándole herramientas y haciendo pruebas, y Cream y Amy estaban en la cocina preparando algo de comer.

Amy había estado distraída desde hace unas cuantas semanas, y moviéndose por la cocina, dejo caer uno de los platos que se rompió, llamando toda la atención de los presentes, Amy se sobresalto por el ruido y todos se le quedaron viendo con expresiones confundidas y preocupadas.

Amy quien había sido una persona alegre, amigable y muy sociable, en las ultimas semanas había estado distraída, asustada y cohibida, casi no hablaba con nadie, pero todo el mundo pensó que solo era una etapa, todo el mundo menos Cream, quien era la mejor amiga de Amy, no estaba tan convencida de su actitud.

Cream fue la primera en preguntar – ¿te pasa algo, Amy? Has estado un poco... rara últimamente.

– Es cierto – dijo Rouge, levantándose del sillón y ayudando a Amy a recoger los pedazos rotos del plato – ¿no estarás enferma? – le toco la frente. Amy evito el contacto, Cosmo noto que los ojos le brillaban de una manera especial.

Los chicos solo ignoraron meterse en problemas de chicas y siguieron cambiando canales en la tv

Amy noto la extraña mirada de Cosmo sobre ella, aparto su cara y tiro los pedazos a la basura – no es nada, en serio – trato de hacer su voz creíble – soy una tonta desequilibrada. He roto otro plato.

Cosmo sonrió – no importa, Amy. De todos modos los platos son de Tails.

No le tomaron mas importancia al caso de Amy, así que todos volvieron a lo suyo, y lo olvidaban poco a poco, todos excepto Cream, quien estaba a su lado ayudándola con la comida y notándola mas extraña que nunca.

Cosmo ponía los platos en la mesa, Rouge, Shadow y Knuckles, estaban sentados en el sillón peleando por los canales, Knuckles pedía deportes, mientras que Rouge quería el programa de modas, Shadow solo los veía discutir mientras cada uno tomaba el control y cambiaba el canal.

– ¡hay! ¡Ya me harte! – dijo Shadow quitándoles el control y cambiándolo a las noticias, Knuckles y Rouge quedaron estupefactos.

– chicos ya esta la comida – dijo Cosmo, ayudando a Cream y Amy a servirla, en eso, el olor de la comida le sienta un poco mal y Amy sale dispara al baño, Cream va tras ella junto a Chesse y la escucha devolver el estomago.

Cuando sale, Cream la ve preocupada y le pregunta – ¿te encuentras bien, Amy?

– si, Cream, me encuentro bien – había escuchado esa misma respuesta desde hace semanas y ya estaba harta de ella.

– Eso no es lo que muestras, has estado rara últimamente, y no es solo tu comportamiento, mírate – dijo Cream señalándola, Amy se miro, como si lo que decía Cream estaba en su ropa – ya ni persigues al señor Sonic

– es que... me he dado cuenta que no me quiere.

– si... si te quiere, acaso olvidas todas veces que te salvo y la rosa que te regalo – Cream pone las manos en su cintura – y ¿a ti desde cuanto te importa si te quiere o no?

– Cream, déjalo... ya no importa.

Mientras tanto, Knuckles, Shadow, y Rouge, habían tomado sus platos y se sentaron de vuelta al sillón, Tails y Sonic llegaron y Sonic se sentó con los otros, mientras que Tails y Cosmo eran los únicos sentados a la mesa.

En el noticiero, el reportero anuncia una noticia de ultimo minuto – en el centro de la ciudad robots han aparecido destruyendo todo de Green hill a su paso – pasan una imagen de los robots arrojando misiles, y en un video, un viejo gordo y bigotón reía y le daba ordenes a los robots.

– Es Eggman – dice Sonic justo cuando entran Cream y Amy a la sala, todos prestan atención y el Sonic team se marcha al rescate.

**FIN DEL FLASH-BACK.**

**¿que os parecio? ¿os ha gustado? comentenlo y digame pues... hasta la proxima.**


	2. Golpe Bajo

**Hola a aquellos a los que les pueda interesar mi fic… vale quiero hacer unas aclaraciones.**

**Uno: la historia esta basada en El Diario De Una Amiga, es lo que le paso a ella, o algo similar. Es una historia real que esta modificada para ser un SonAmy.**

**Dos: los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen, aunque cualquier idiota con dos dedos de frente sabría eso. Solo lo pongo, porque lo vi en otros fic.**

**Sin nada mas que decir, os dejo el capitulo dos. ¡A leer!**

**Capitulo 2. golpe bajo.**

**Amy tenia muchas quemaduras, eso le preocupa a Sonic demasiado, al entrar a emergencias en el hospital, unos paramédicos y enfermeras, se llevan a Amy en una camilla y la meten a terapia intensiva, cerrando unas puertas, dejandolo a el fuera.**

**FLASH-BACK:**

**Llegaron al centro de Green hill, este estaba destruido y en llamas por culpa de los robots de Eggman, Cosmo y Tails, iban en el tornado X, Cream venia volando con su Chao Cheese, Sonic corría a toda velocidad, Shadow a su lado, Rouge volaba, Amy y Knuckles fueron los últimos en llegar.**

**Sonic impacto contra un robot haciendo ataque teledirigido y el robot de Eggman se rompió en pedazos. El dr. Eggman no había notado que el Sonic Team había llegado, estaba muy ocupado dándole órdenes a sus robots cuya cantidad pasaba los 50.**

**– ¡Sonic! ¡Maldito erizo del demonio! – grito notando su presencia al destruir el robot.**

**– ¿me extrañabas, Eggman? – dijo con una de sus sonrisas ladinas.**

**El doctor se enojo y atacándolos exclamo – ¡soy el doctor Robotnik! ¡el mayor genio de todo Mobious!**

**Sonic esquiva sus misiles fácilmente y destruye otro robot – ese es todo el reto que me pones EGG-MAN – separándolo en silabas y acentuándolo para hacerlo enojar mas.**

**Todos los demás ya estaban al ataque. Tails y Cosmo en el tornado X disparaba misiles a los robots, Rouge ayudaba a la gente desgraciada que se habia quedado atrapada en el alboroto, Cream y su chao trataban de apagar el fuego que los robots avivaban cada vez mas, Shadow, Knuckles, y Amy atacaban a los robots y rápidamente la cantidad se reducía.**

**Los gritos de las personas estaban por todos lados.**

**Pero los de Eggman, eran aun mayores – ¡esta vez no me venceras, maldito erizo!**

**– Eggman... pero que dices? Yo siempre te gano – dice Sonic con suficiencia, el doctor mas iracundo que nunca, dispara sus misiles contra el.**

**– Soniiiicc – grita Amy, golpeando los misiles con su martillo piko piko.**

**Sonic saca su pulgar y con una de sus hipnotizantes sonrisas le dice – gracias, Amy.**

**Eso hace que a la eriza se le derrita el corazón, pero también se le apachurra al saber que el la despreciaría si se enterara de lo que le paso y que ya no podría estar con el por eso.**

**Amy estaba tan concentrada en sus cavilaciones, que no noto que Sonic estaba al ataque con otro de los robots y Eggman estaba despegando en su Egg carrier, y por altavoces anunciaba "esta es otra, pero no será la ultima vez que te vea, Sonic The Hedgehog, ¡hasta nunca!" su voz sonó rota y áspera por los altavoces "despídete de tu novia"**

**Misiles caen desde el Egg carrier, directamente hacia donde estaba Amy, Sonic estaba shokeado por las palabras de Eggman, luego se da cuenta de su significado y empieza a correr, Amy shokeada se queda en ese mismo lugar esperando la muerte inminente, todos los demás se resguardan de la explosión y Sonic, fracasado no lograr llegar a tiempo, Amy despertando de sus pensamientos corrió hacia otro lugar sin darse cuenta de nada a su alrededor, evitando así que Sonic la alcanzase.**

**La explosión afecto mas a Amy que ha Sonic, el se levanto con heridas y dolor por todo el cuerpo, corrió entre las brumas de humos que había dejado la crisis en la ciudad intentando encontrarla.**

**– ¡Sonic! ¡Amy – gritaban todos adentrándose en la neblina de polvo y humo – ¡Sr Sonic! ¡Amy!**

**Sonic noto una fácil silueta dibujarse en el suelo justo cuando perdía la esperanza, corrió a ella y noto que era Amy, tenia quemaduras y estaban inconsciente, lo primero que izo en su desesperación, fue tomarla en brazos, luego comprobó que aun respiraba, poco pero respiraba.**

**Cream se abrazaba a su Chao, mientras vio salir de la niebla un rayo azul – ¡Señor Sonic! – exclamo, tomando la atención de Tails y Cosmo que estaban a su lado – el señor Sonic se ha llevado a Amy.**

**Corre... corre... corre...**

**FIN DEL FLASH-BACK.**

**Al siguiente capi si comenzara la verdadera historia… os invito a leerla. Dejar reviews, o como sea…. Hasta lueguito.**


	3. Una noticia inesperada

**Hola, tiempo sin actualizar, pero con todo eso de las pruebas en la academia, la repentina muerte de mi amiga, que dios la tenga en su santa gloria, no había podido seguir con el fic, a demás de que tengo uno corto, se llama "El día en que decidí amarte" también a Sonic… bueno hoy publicare otros dos, por lo menos, para pagar el retraso.**

**Unas aclaraciones:**

**-la dueña de este diario, o la protagonista, tenia dieciséis años cuando esto ocurrió. **

**-es basado en la vida real, y adaptado a Sonic.**

**-mi papel es el de Cream, porque yo era pequeña cuando esto ocurrió.**

**Bueno sin mas… ¡A leer!**

Capitulo tres.

Una noticia inesperada.

Lo que Sonic no había notado, fue que Amy se desmayo un microsegundo antes de la detonación del explosivo.

Corría de un lado al otro, la paciencia no era lo suyo, estaba muy preocupado por Amy.

– Por favor, Señor – le dijo una enfermera – podría estarse quieto un minuto, estamos en un hospital y eso perturba a los enfermos.

El se sentó en la sala de espera, daba constantes miradas a la puerta de terapias intensivas, salían enfermeras y paramédicos, pero ninguno se dirigía a el, ni le daban razones de Amy, pasaron minutos que le parecieron años. Sentado en esa incomoda silla plástica, movía sus pies con desesperación, y sus dedos eran tan rápidos como manos de un prestidigitador.

– ¡Sonic! – escucha una voz gritar su nombre, una voz que le era familiar. Sonic levanta la cabeza a ver a su amigo Tails, acompañado de Cosmo. Sonic se levanta inmediatamente.

– hey, Tails – dice Sonic – ¿como sabían donde estaba?

– no lo sabíamos – responde Cosmo.

– Cream dijo que te vio salir de la bruma con Amy en brazos, supusimos que estarían en algún hospital, nos dividimos en parejas y fuimos a buscarlos en todos los hospitales de Green Hill.

Sonic asiente, Cosmo pregunta – ¿Como esta Amy?

– aun no me han dicho nada.

En eso, el doctor sale de las gran puerta de terapia intensiva y pregunta en voz alta a todos los presentes – ¿Amy Rose?

Sonic corriendo va a donde esta el y responde – nosotros. ¿Que con ella? ¿Como esta Amy?

El doctor con una sonrisa que utilizaba para inspirar confianza le da noticias de la joven eriza – la chica esta bien, sus heridas eran superficiales, ya ha sido sanada, pero necesitamos internarla para ver su evolución.

Sonic no era de los que pensaban mucho, pero estaba preocupado y aprovechando, pregunto – ¿y por que ha sido el desmayo?

– felicitaciones, la chica tiene cuatro semanas de embarazo.

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta y en ese mismo instante entraba Rouge con Cream de la mano.

Rouge río y dijo – Sonic picaron... luego decías que tu y Amy no eran nada.

Cream tenía una expresión confusa en su cara.

Sonic se lleno de sensaciones que pensó no sentir juntas al mismo tiempo, ira, traición, dolor y un monto de emociones mas – Rouge... yo no soy el padre.

Ahora la confundida era Rouge – ¿que?

Sonic apretó los puños, tenia ganas de golpear algo y volverlo trizas – ¡lo que oíste!... no me he acostado con Amy... ¡nunca! – (pero el si) piensa.

Tails, saliendo de su shock le dijo al doctor un poco alterado – ¿como que felicitaciones? La chica tiene dieciséis años, ¡es una niña!

Todos se sorprenden al oír la voz de Sonic – ¿cuanto me cobraría por un aborto?

Todos al unísono dicen – ¿que?

La cara de Sonic estaba dura, carente de emociones, sus ojos se habían vuelto negros, era como mirar a un tiburón blanco directamente a los ojos.

Una enfermera traía a Amy en un silla de ruedas, salieron por las grandes puerta y ella estaba shockeada, había escuchado absolutamente toda la conversación – estoy embarazada – susurro para si misma, pero todos escucharon y la vieron – ¿por que quieres que aborte? – le pregunto a Sonic, el no respondió.

**Dejen reviews con lo que piensan, en el siguiente veremos mucho mas emoción, se llama "la discusión"**


	4. La discusion

**4. la discusión.**

FLASH-BACK:

Sonic había ido a comprar un chili dog, venia comiéndolo cuando algo se lo tumba, al mirar bien, ve a Scourge con una resortera en su mano y sonriendo maliciosamente. Sonic aprieta los puños enojado.

– ¿por que has hecho eso? – le pregunta.

– simplemente se me antojo – dijo el – así como se me antoja tu chica.

Sonic confundido – ¿mi chica?

– no te hagas el tonto, cabello rosa chicle, ojos verde-jade...

– aléjate de Amy – dice Sonic comprendiendo.

Scourge se encoje de hombros – ya es demasiado tarde... he pasado unas ardientes noches junto a ella...

FIN DEL FLASH-BACK.

Sonic miraba a Amy directamente a los ojos, ninguno de los dos dispuestos a ceder, ojos verdes llenos de ira y de rabia por parte de los dos. Parecía que el mundo se había reducido solo a sus ojos, solo ellos dos.

– ¿quieres al bebé? – le pregunto.

Amy se levanto de un salto, todavía estaba débil y mareada, casi cayo pero la enfermera la estabilizo – ¡pero claro! El bebé sea de quien sea, no tiene la culpa de nada... es mi hijo y no mataría a mi hijo.

Sonic se cruzo de brazos – ¿lo quieres por que es tu hijo, o lo quieres por que también quieres a su padre?

Amy frunció el ceño confundida – ¿que?

– lo que dije. ¿Quien es el padre?

– ¡eso no te importa! – dijo ella acercándose, casi escupía en su cara – ¿ahora por que estas tan enojado, si nunca estuviste interesado en mi?... que importa si yo decidí dejarte y acostarme con otro.

Sonic estaba tan enojado, que la golpearía hay mismo – claro que importa... siempre estuve interesado en ti... ¡yo te amaba y me engañaste!

– ¡jamas te engañe! – Amy estaba indignada, casi solto la gran bomba, pero se contuvo – ¡y si me amaras como dices entonces serias mas compresivo en vez de portarte como un idiota!

– ¿si no me engañaste, entonces como es que ahora estas embarazada de otro?

Amy dio un berrinche – ¡huuuyyy! ¡Estoy harta de ti y de esta irritante conversación que no va a ningún lado! ¡Eres un idiota Sonic The Hedgehog!

Amy se va, ante la mirada estupefacta de todos los presentes, tanto como de sus amigos, los doctores y enfermeras, y los demás pacientes.

– ¡fuiste muy duro con ella! – le grito Rouge, Sonic solo se fue corriendo, dejando tras el solo un rastro azul.

Cream lloraba aferrándose a la mano de Rouge y abrazándose a su Chao – el señor Sonic se enojo con mi amiga Amy... porque va a tener un bebé.

– Tranquila, nena – la consolaba Rouge – veras que todo saldrá bien. Ahora solo tienes que ir a apoyar a Amy.

Cream asintió y fue tras ella. Encontró a Amy de pie, recostada a la pared, con los ojos cerrados y una mano empuñaba, se dio cuenta de que tenía vendajes y curas por todo el cuerpo.

– Amy – susurro, Amy alzo la vista y la vio, tenía las mejillas húmedas por sus lágrimas, pero aun así, trato de darle una sonrisa forzada a la pequeña conejita.

– Cream, no te había visto.

El chao de Cream voló hacia Amy y le dio un abrazo – así que eso era lo que te pasaba ¿como estas, Amy?

Amy negó – no lo sabia... no sabia que estaba embarazada... estoy bien Cream, un poco tocada por la actitud de Sonic, pero bien... espero que seas tu quien juegue con el bebé.

Cream sonrió y asintió – si, yo y Chesses – Cream se atrevió a preguntarle acerca de una duda que la atormentaba – Amy, si el señor Sonic no es el padre, entonces, ¿quien es?

Los rasgos de Amy se endurecieron, recordando aquel día – Scourge...

**Huy, Huy, esto se esta poniendo bueno, mejor le dejo la critica a ustedes… gracias por sus reviews y por leer… no se pierdan la continuación de esto que no se porque lo escribo… bah.**

**Hasta luego.**


	5. Enfrentamiento

**Hola, Hola... lean.**

**Enfrentamiento.**

Cuando Sonic salió del hospital, el solo corrió, corrió y corrió hasta que ya no pudo más, y cuando se fijo, se encontraba en un prado lleno de flores, a las afueras de la ciudad. ¡Rayos! Era la primera vez que le decía a Amy Rose que la amaba ¡y había sido en esa situación!

¿Ella embarazada? No lo creía... la había notado un poco rara, distante, y luego Scourge le había dicho... eso.

Ese campo lleno de flores le traía viejos recuerdos.

**FLASH-BACK:**

Sonic estaba recostado en la hierba verde, tomaba una siesta, Eggman atacaba muchos en esos días, y esta física y emocionalmente agotado, se había quedado dormido hasta que una voz chillona gritaba su nombre.

– ¡Sonic! ¿¡Estas aquí!? Estaba segura de haberlo visto venir hacia aquí – dice Amy mirando a su alrededor, ve entre el campo verde, un mancha azul que se mueve, mientras mas se acerca, la mancha toma forma y es, su amado erizo – Sonic, aquí estas, he estado buscándote...

Sin tiempo de responder, la joven eriza se lanza a sus brazos y lo abraza como siempre, con un asfixiante abrazo que lo deja sin aliento, pero no lucha por zafarse de ella, no había nadie presente, ve la sonrisa hermosa en los labios de Amy y le gustaría que se quedara así, siempre, no se mueve, solo deja que ella se duerma en su pecho.

**FIN DEL FLASH-BACK.**

Su pensamiento se vio interrumpido por la perturbadora imagen de Scourge, moviendo sus asquerosos labios que una vez besaron a Amy, a su Amy...

¿Donde estará Scourge ahora? Con su cara tan lavada y sus manos llenas de espuma...

Sonic se va corriendo a todo lo que le dan las piernas... tenia que encontrar a ese canalla.

Lo encuentra, entre callejones oscuros y sombras siniestras, el mundo al que el pertenecía, no se atrevía a salir de su morada, morada de cientos de sabandijas y alimañas...

– Querido amigo – le saluda Scourge – no te veo desde aquella interesante conversación... – la respuesta de Sonic, es un puñetazo que impacta contra la mandíbula de Scourge – ¿pero que diablos?

– ¿que es lo que tienes con Amy?

Scourge ve el enojo en la cara de Sonic, alza una ceja – ¿ella te lo ha contado?

– Ella no me ha contado nada – responde – me lo contaron los doctores.

Scourge no entendía – ¿los doctores? ¿Que tienen que ver ellos en esto? – se burla.

Sonic le da una patada y lo golpea ferozmente – ¿eres tu el padre del hijo de Amy?

– ¿Amy esta embarazada? – Pregunta sorprendido, pero su sorpresa se ve remplazada por una enorme y aterradora sonrisa – valla... ya quiero ver como será mi primogénito con esa dulzura.

Eso hace que Sonic se enfade mucho mas, empieza a pelear entre si, a Scourge le divertía mucho la situación, así como el repentino enfado de Sonic, su peor rival, le encantaba hacerlo enojar, durante la pelea el mencionaba cosas como "ella no te ama", "es mía ahora", pero lo que mas enojo a Sonic fue "acéptalo, va a tener un hijo conmigo porque se canso de ti"

Le dio una patada que el esquivo rápidamente.

– ¿que hiciste para que ella se... se... acostara contigo? – pregunto Sonic herido y agotado.

– ella me busco... yo solo la acepte... estaba herida y quería olvidarte... - a Scourge le sangraba el labio, se lo limpio con el dorso de la mano y miro la sangre, pensando (esta me la pagas)

Sonic estaba dispuesto a volver a pegarle, pero, afortunadamente para Scourge pasaba por hay Shadow y Knuckles, quienes se habían cansado de buscar un hospital, viendo el extraño comportamiento de su amigo, corrieron a el y lo detuvieron de golpear a Scourge en la cara.

– ¿que sucede Sonic? – pregunto Shadow, ya que sabia que Sonic no estaba loco para golpear a Scourge sin una razón aparente.

Scourge al ver su oportunidad, se aleja corriendo como un cobarde – ¿que ha hecho ese farsante? – pregunta Knuckles mirándolo huir.

Sonic casi lloraba de furia – Amy esta embarazada... y ese perro es el padre.

Shadow y Knuckles estaban estupefactos, creían que no habían oído bien, pero era cierto, no era un sueño, lo que decía Sonic era solo la verdad.

**Lamento la tardanza, tenia planeado no continuar el fic, o posponerlo, había estado ocupada con los otros, que pueden leer en mi perfil… gracias por sus reviews y por leer, no sabia que les pudiera gustar esta locura… no se pierdan la continuación… **

**Hasta luego.**

**Attt: Tarah Zen.**


	6. Un fatal dia

**Hola, hola, bueno hoy pongo la actualización de un día para otro, por haberles hecho esperar tanto, si os gusta el fic, por vosotros lo voy a llevar hasta el fin. Bueno aquí el cap 6. Espero que os guste y dejar reviews, que por ellos es que continuo…**

**Un fatal día.**

Cream se sorprendió de la respuesta de Amy – pero... ¿pero como?

Amy aparto la mirada, pues empezaba a llorar.

FLASH-BACK:

Era muy temprano, Amy quería ir a la reunión con sus amigos, pero se había puesto muy guapa para uno en especial (ahora si, Sonic se va a fijar en mi), Amy salió de su casa, era un día hermoso, perfecto para pasear y para dar una fiesta. Caminaba por un callejón desprevenida, sin saber que alguien la estaba espiando...

Ese callejón era un atajo que usaba a menudo para ir desde su casa al taller de Tails, esta vez quería llegar temprano.

De las sombras de la nada, Scourge apareció, Amy se sorprendió con se presencia, pero siguió con un carácter altivo – hola preciosa.

– adiós fracasado.

Amy siguió su camino, pero Scourge sorprendido se coloco en frente de la chica, impidiéndole el paso – hey, hey, hey... no te vallas así... yo solo quiero ser tu amigo.

Rodeándolo para seguir su camino, Amy le dijo – si quieres ser mi amigo, pues esta bien – nada podría bajarle el gran ánimo que la invadía esa mañana, quería pedirle a Sonic que se casara con ella.

Scourge volvió a ponerse en frente de ella, Amy exasperada rodo los ojos – ya que somos amigos – dijo Scourge, subrayando la palabra amigos y diciéndola con un poco de sarcasmo – porque no me das un beso.

Trato de besar a Amy a la fuerza – hey. ¿Pero tu estas loco? Como crees que voy a besarte.

Scourge se encogió de hombros – solo es una broma... nada mas que una broma nena.

Amy lo miro con recelo, el estaba muy cerca – no me digas nena.

Scourge saco un pañuelo, rosa como el color favorito de Amy, con una sonrisa intentando ganarse la confianza de la chica, que sin darse cuenta había detenido su andar, se lo ofreció – se que te encanta el rosa. Así que te hice un regalo.

Amy sonrió confiada, iba a tomar el pañuelo rosa, pero Scourge lo llevo a su nariz, lo sostenía hay firmantemente, Amy trato de luchar de zafarse, pero el cansancio la gano, tenia sueño, mucho sueño, y se durmió sin saber nada mas de si. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de sacar su martillo.

Scourge tomo a la eriza en brazos y se la llevo...

... cuando Amy volvió en si, se dio cuenta de que estaba en un lugar en penumbras, era un sitio oscuro solo con sombras, mientras fue recobrando el sentido, se dio cuenta de que estaba entre sabanas suaves, era una cama.

Se sentía cansada, pesada, las sabanas pesaban media tonelada, poco a poco empezó a darse cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda... Scourge había abusado de ella, pensó, pero lo único que logro ser capaz de articular fue – ¿eh?

– Oye, veo que ya fuiste capaz de despertar – surgió una voz desde las sombras, con un eco abundante del lugar, era imposible saber su procedencia.

– Scourge... – dijo ella con asco en la voz – tú... tú... ¿abusaste de mí? – le dolía pronunciar esas palabras en voz alta, incluso pico en su garganta al salir.

El rio, su risa fue un eco siniestro mientras emergía a la poca luz del lugar y su silueta se dibujaba – no – fue su segura respuesta, casi como si lo hubiera jurado, era como si estuviera diciendo la verdad, siendo sincero, y aunque no sabe porque, Amy le creyó – no he abusado de ti... aun.

Esa respuesta fue más que suficiente, Amy le temía, quería levantarse e irse, pero el peso muerto de sus piernas no respondía, no podía moverse por el cansancio, se arrastro por la cama, tratando de irse, y arremolino las sabanas alrededor de su cuerpo.

No pudo salir cuando de hay cuando Scourge estaba al lado de ella en la cama, pegando su cuerpo contra el suyo, obligándola a verlo a la cara, Amy gimió y Scourge rio, lo que mas le gustaba era el sufrimiento.

– no podía hacerlo, a una chica desmayada, no seria justo para ti, ni para mi, necesitaba tus gritos... jajaja.

FIN DEL FLASH-BACK.

– no Amy no llores – decía Cream con una cara de consternación. Amy estaba sentada en el suelo llorando, con las manos tapando sus lágrimas, pero no podía parar de hacerlo. Chesse estaba en sus piernas, sin entender lo que ocurría pero notando la tristeza en Amy.

– No puedo, Cream – su voz sonaba rota – no puedo hacerlo.

Cream la abrazo, hasta que sintió que su llanto cesaba, entonces dijo – debemos decírselo a los demás...

No había terminado cuando Amy la interrumpió – no Cream, no podemos decirle a nadie, Sonic se enojaría e iría tras Scourge, lo mataría y... y... Cream, prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

La cara mojada y los ojos rojos de Amy la convencieron – te lo prometo...

**Este capitulo resolvió algunas dudas, pero tengan en cuenta, de que lo mejor viene ahora, gracias por sus reviews y por leer… no se pierdan la continuación… **

**Hasta lueguito.**

**Attt: Tarah Zen.**


End file.
